marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
Gordon is an Inhuman who protects and transports the rest of the Inhuman population in and out of their settlement, Afterlife. Biography Early Life Gordon was a seemingly normal young man, proud of his looks and blue eyes''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes, that since his youth was mentally prepared to undergo a transformation that would grant him powers and change him in an unpredictable way. Gordon emerged from Terrigenesis confused and scared, without his eyes and with the ability to teleport. Jiaying and Yat-Sen entered the room where Gordon was; Jiaying told Gordon to follow her voice. After many attempts to get to her because his power was uncontrolled, Gordon finally reached Jiaying and hugged her. She told him that he could cry; lacking eyes, he could not. Gordon sat quietly and ate when Jiaying left the room. Ferryman Gordon eventually received the job as the link between the Inhuman settlement Afterlife and the outside world. Potential Inhumans did not know the location of Afterlife, only that Gordon was the access through his power. If they chose not to stay, the secret of where Afterlife was safe; if they chose to live there, he would retrieve supplies from the outside for them. On Wednesdays, Gordon would leave the settlement and bring everybody from Chicago. Phone Call ]] Gordon was at his home when he was able to perceive a reaction from his own Diviner, triggered by the transformation of Skye and Raina at the Kree City. He contacted an associate through his phone to make sure they also knew about the transformation, informing him and his group that he was going to be in charge of investigating the event.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become'' Retrieval ]] Gordon found the location of Raina just as she was attempting to commit suicide. Gordon teleported to her location moments before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could shoot her and teleported them both away, repeating the words that had comforted him once he submitted to Terrigenesis.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Silencing the Beast ]] ]] Gordon teleported to Manitowoc, Wisconsin, the location of Calvin Zabo, and took him to his headquarters. He confronted Zabo after Zabo had a tantrum; Zabo wanted Gordon to take his daughter Daisy, but Gordon claimed that taking Zabo was more important. Gordon claimed that Zabo was making too much noise and that he was not one of them; he was only a science experiment. When Zabo asked what that meant for him, Gordon told him that he could not make that decision as he motioned him towards the door.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Gordon teleported to the Retreat, Skye's location, and greeted her at the door. Once inside, he told her that he was similar to her and, despite knowing what he was and what would happen, he still struggled with his change if it had not been for Jiaying. After listening to Skye's problems with her abilities, Gordon told her how, with people like him, she could learn to control her abilities, but the decision had to be hers. He told her that he would be waiting for her call before teleporting away. When Skye unleashed a shockwave to save herself from hostile forces, she called for Gordon, who materialized right next to her. With her agreement, he teleported her away from the area. Two days later, Gordon was there to greet Skye when she awoke in Afterlife. He let her know that she was fine, but he had other things to do and someone else would be attending to her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Pizza Wednesday The next day, Gordon was asked by Lincoln Campbell and Skye if he was going to teleport to Chicago to get pizza for dinner as he usually did on Wednesdays. He said that he could not as he was too busy. Skye asked him if she could get a message to her friends, but Gordon refused, saying that he would need permission from the Elders. When Gordon visited Calvin Zabo in his prison, Zabo attacked him in a rage over not being allowed to see his daughter. After defending himself, Gordon said in a menacing tone that by drawing the world's attention to the Inhumans, Zabo had "sealed" his fate, and that of his daughter. Gordon later brought Jiaying to see her former husband and watched as she hugged him. Personality Initially, it was unknown what Gordon's personality is, but it is clear he is loyal to the Inhumans. He is a comforting figure as he saved Raina and comforted her with the same words that Jiaying said to him. This is also proven to Skye as he recalled his own ordeal after his transformation and listened to Skye's problems controlling her powers. He is also a respectful individual as he gave Skye the choice of coming with him or not and only came when she called. However, he was disrespectful to Cal because he was drawing too much attention and he is not like them, calling him a 'science experiment'. Powers and Abilities Powers Gordon is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman abilities. Aside from superpowers, Gordon's Terrigenesis process also changed him physically, removing the eyes from his face and replacing them with smoothed out skin. Gordon's superpowers all seem to harness a unique form of blue energy which flares whenever one of his abilities is in use. *'Teleportation': Gordon has the ability to transport himself from one area to another. Aside from himself, Gordon can also teleport others so long as he is making direct contact with them. *'Force-Field Generation': Gordon can generate fields of reflective blue energy, which are impervious to gunfire. *'Enhanced Strength': He was able to throw Calvin Zabo to a wall. Relationships Allies *Inhumans **Jiaying **Yat-Sen **Lincoln Campbell **Raina **Skye *Calvin Zabo Appearances Trivia *Even though he originates from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Gordon made his comic book debut in Uncanny Inhumans #0 (April, 2015).AGENTS OF SHIELD'S EYELESS INHUMAN MAKES MARVEL COMIC DEBUT References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes